


Breathing in the waves

by Iodilnaire



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Relationships: Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel





	Breathing in the waves

的确足够显眼，连Turgon都无法否认这个事实。

当Finrod差遣了信使来邀请他参加Teleri族祭海的节日时，Turgon还以为是信使忘记了约定的地点而用随便的一句话敷衍过去：“Findarato殿下说他足够显眼，所以无需约定会面地点而只用邀请足以。”

足够显眼。Turgon在会场默念了这个短词还不到两遍，便在那些银发的Teleri王子中间一眼看见了Finrod的金发，紧接着一双富有深意的海蓝色眸子便往这里望了过来。他穿了一身Teleri的水手服饰，和他的表亲们站在一起竟没有丝毫的异样之处；Turgon又欣赏了一会儿，在心里编了一套为迟到而备的措辞，还未完成Finrod便向表亲告别向这边走了过来，远远地思绪触到Turgon毫无防备的脑海里；于是他的表情一下子惊异起来，似乎是没有预料到这点，又匆忙收回了试探性的思绪，站稳的时候正好来到了Turgon的面前。

“我十分惊讶，”交换了一个礼节性的亲吻后金发的王子开口陈述道，“你居然不作任何防备。”“我只是不想为你的真诚作出不当的回应，即使本能不允许我如此。”Turgon微微欠身表达歉意，又开始期待他的堂弟将会作何反应。Finrod却绕开了这个话题不谈，蓝色的眼里多了几分狡黠：“你大可以先试一下Alqualondë的海产，然后——等Telperion的光辉再一次闪耀于蒙福之地的时刻，我们可以同Teleri的族人们一起登上白船出海。”

“出海？”Turgon惊讶地望向他。Finrod熟稔地从晾晒海产的架子上取下了一段风干的银鱼，遥遥地向另一方的表亲微笑示意，转身把鳞皮剥净了递给他：“当然只是Valinor的海域。我向表亲询问过了，他们说没有问题——只是怕Noldor不识水性。”顿了顿，他伸手去在Turgon不知从何下口的鱼身上撕下一块鱼肉塞进他嘴里：“然后我跟他们说我的水性还不错——这点上他们倒可以认同，你要知道我小时候很喜欢和表亲们一起下水捉鱼；至于你嘛，如果算上年幼时一起洗澡而得到的结论的话，我觉得应该是没有什么问题的——所以他们还是决定让我们坐那条稳一点的船。”说完指了指远处那条雪白的船只。

Turgon很有默契地顺着Finrod的指点望去。海港泊满天鹅的船，它们正好在调试风帆。

“这是一个不错的安排。”他微笑着附议。

Finrod将金色长发挽成了Teleri水手常用的发结。

Turgon望着Finrod帮水手起了风帆，随后三步并作两步地回到他身边时，姿态灵巧轻盈。鲜咸的海风吹过遥远的彼岸渗透了他漆黑的发丝，Finrod用银蓝的带子替他缠起头发。“我不太习惯于缠发。”他有些局促地叹了口气，试图打消堂弟的这个念头。“缠发对于呼吸空气会更好，”Finrod熟练地打了一个精巧的活结，“而且……”

他蓝色的眸子里闪过一丝笑意。

船身先是突然颠簸了一下，随后Turgon清晰地看见海平面在视野里降了下去，在意识到这是Ulmo的一个小小的玩笑以前，四面的海水以巨浪的形式当空压下，那一刻他只看见Finrod的眸子温润如海。因为突然出现的空隙而下沉的船只不止是他们所在的这艘，Teleri的水手们却对众水之主的玩闹似乎特别喜爱，早已在甲板高处用桅索与腰上的环扣项链。而白船在陷入海的柔浪里的那瞬Finrod揽住了堂兄的肩膀把他拉向自己，Turgon才注意到他腰间的扣环上方才系上了绳索与船身相连。

船身被彻底浸没在海浪里足有一刻钟的声息，Turgon因为毫无准备而略显慌乱，直到Finrod的思绪温和地缠绕上来时，他才试图睁开了眼睛。隐隐的光线穿破水面凝滞在碧波当中，目所触及之处皆是深邃的莹蓝，珊瑚上有寄居蟹顶着海葵小心翼翼地爬过；四周隐约有黑色的别船的轮廓，五彩的鱼带环绕着他们飞掠穿行升至穹顶。

“这就是Teleri族所热爱的海洋。”Finrod的声音渐渐回响在他的脑海里，他才意识到什么一样迟疑地伸出手去环住他的腰。

Finrod的长发被海水和银色的清辉一同晕开成温暖的光源，白皙得近乎透明的肤色令他想起透明的水母。他的唇色在水里看上去几乎是白色的，只有很浅薄的红——Turgon觉得自己已经近乎窒息了。

随后他倾身向前，唇瓣轻柔地与他对接。

Finrod的气息平稳而又绵长，Turgon缺氧的胸腔终于得到了救赎。他金色的睫毛微垂，Turgon感觉到Finrod的鼻尖也同他碰到了一起，微微的凉意从他高挺的眉骨直至鼻梁传达了过来。他的唇柔软而轻薄，令他难以想象那排贝壳一样的牙齿竟然锋利如此，逐渐地他开始分不清这是一个吻还是一个呼吸——Finrod的呼吸原本就裹挟了海风的味道，而他的吻更像是一只鸥燕，轻促而又短暂。

透明的顶幕在向他们下压破碎，Finrod结束了这个不深不浅的亲吻；船身破水而出的那瞬，盈落在甲板上的海水向船尾滚去直至坠入海中。

Turgon酿跄了一步站稳身子，只感觉手臂一沉，Finrod便跌坐在甲板上了。

“我还以为众水之主会因为你而放过我们这一船，”回Tirion的路上，Finrod放开了马鬃令它信步走在林间松软的泥上，“没有想到的是祂并没有吝惜于让你也欣赏这片领土。”

Turgon苦笑了一声答道：“我知道祂对于Teleri一族充满了友爱，只是这亲切又有点超乎了我的……想象。”“向来如此。”Finrod轻声笑道，“只是你的本能实在是令我吃惊。”

“嗯？”一声困窘的闷响。

金发的王子向后仰了仰身子拆开了发辫，朗声笑道：“你差点要将我的灵魂吸了出来。”


End file.
